Sparks
by SparkleBlueLemon
Summary: Sparks is having its grand opening and Kori feels like the third wheel after being dragged by her friend Rachel, but will she meet her crush Richard Grayson? Happy Fourth of July! Second Version will be posted, One-shot
1. Version 1

**Happy Fourth of July, Everyone!**

**Sparks: A One-shot**

**Summary: Sparks is having its grand opening and Kori feels like the third wheel as Rachel drags her there with her boyfriend. Kori can't deny that she wants to meet a certain millionaire when Rachel hints at here that he may be there.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Come on Kori get your butt up." Rachel complained as she nudged Kori, her roommate, for the umpteenth time. Kori groaned and flipped onto her stomach and placed her pillow of her head. Rachel glared at her and tried to yank the pillow off her head, but Kori tightened her grasp. Rachel rolled her eyes in impatience.

"It's already noon we have to get ready." Rachel exclaimed. Kori snorted under her pillow and mumbled something that Rachel couldn't catch due to the pillow muffling the words.

Rachel stood up from the edge of the bed, "Fine we'll go without you." Rachel slowly walked to the door knowing Kori would give up the act soon. Just as she thought Kori sat up. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were shut due to the light. Kori blinked her eyes to get used to the light and glanced at Rachel before hopping off the bed.

"I've already said you can go without me. I don't want to be the third wheel." Kori muttered going to her mirror. She picked up her purple brush and brushed the knots in her hair.

Rachel crossed her arms, "Kori you won't be the third wheel. Don't worry I'm sure you'll have guys on your arm the moment we walk through the doors."

"Because that's what I want." Kori said sarcastically. Rachel walked over to her and took the brush out of her hands and placed it on the dresser. Rachel placed her hands on Kori's shoulders from the back and lightly pushed her out of the room.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Kori asked feeling a little grumpy. She didn't want to go out to the club opening. The place was called 'Sparks' and from what Kori was hearing it was supposed to be the newest hot thing that everyone was going to.

"You my friend are going to take a shower while I make us some breakfast." Rachel replied. Kori stood in the middle of the hallway. Rachel nodded at her and walked downstairs. Kori frowned and slumped her shoulders and glared at the bathroom door. Sighing in defeat she went and took a much needed shower to take off the stress she could feel building up inside her.

Kori emerged from the bathroom in a fresh outfit that she had no doubt she'd be changing for later tonight. Her damp hair fell about half a foot past her shoulders in cascaded waves. Kori could smell the aroma of pancakes and sausage. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. Quickly she made her way downstairs to find Rachel and her boyfriend, Gar, talking at the table.

"Hey Gar." Kori greeted grabbing herself a plate. She grabbed two pancakes and one sausage patty. She pulled out a chair and sat with them. Gar nodded at her, he was going to say hey, but stopped when Rachel kicked him in the leg. She had told him not to talk with his mouth full. Gar looked slightly sheepish.

When Gar swallowed his food he looked to Kori, "So you excited for tonight?"

Kori groaned, "Don't remind me."

"It won't be that bad." Gar tried to reason. Rachel nodded in agreement. Kori just rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast.

Rachel stood and placed her empty plate in the sink. She turned the water on and rinsed it off before placing it in the dishwasher. "I hear a certain someone is going to be there."

Kori looked up and glared slightly at Rachel, "Just stop there. I don't really need you telling me."

Rachel grinned, "I thought you always wanted to meet him."

Blushing slightly Kori picked up a nearby magazine, "Please. Why would I want to meet a rich snob guy who thinks he can get anyone just because he has millions of dollars?"

"Whatever you say Kori, but my advice, dress up nice." Rachel smirked and headed to the living room where Gar retreated to after he finished off his meal. Kori smiled and headed upstairs not bothering to finish her food.

'What to wear?' Kori thought to herself. She pulled out some party dress choices, but she wasn't sure which one was appropriate for the opening. Choice A was a sleeveless black dress with a nice floral pattern on it. Choice B was an emerald green dress that had one sleeve and stopped mid thigh. Choice C was a simple blue dress with spaghetti straps.

Kori pursed her lips and stared at the three dresses before making her choice. She decided to go with the black dress. It wasn't simple but it wasn't anything to drastic. She picked up the other two and placed them back in her closet.

About three hours later Rachel and Gar announced they'd be back since they were going out for an early lunch. They didn't want to drink on an empty stomach, but they didn't want to be full either. Kori denied their offer saying she could come with. She didn't want to intrude especially since she'd be going with them later tonight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kori, you ready?" Rachel yelled from downstairs. Kori glance at her clock, 5:54. She responded she'd be down in a minute. Looking in the mirror for the last time, Kori walked down the stairs. Her black peep toed shoes clacking against the wood flooring. Rachel gasped lightly when she saw Kori.

"I see you took my advice." She sounded amused. Kori blushed and held her clutch in her left hand. Her hair was waved slightly but it didn't look curly. Her eyes were Smokey eyed. Consisting of a dark emerald and dark grey eye shadow. She walked over to Rachel and looked around.

"Where's Gar?" Kori asked in confusion. Rachel shook her head.

"He's dealing with the limo driver." She said as if it was the most naturalist thing to say. Kori widened her eyes.

"We're going in a limo." Kori looked as if she was about to jump up and down. Rachel quirked an eyebrow.

"Calm down there. Gar wanted this to be a night to remember so he got us one. As long as I don't have to pay it, but I'm pretty sure Gar will be asking to borrow some money." Rachel frowned slightly not liking to lie to her friend. Kori laughed and patted her on the back thinking she was frowning because of the Gar statement.

Gar opened the door and walked in, "We're all set, you girls ready?"

Kori and Rachel nodded and walked out the door. Gar grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked down the driveway together. Kori followed slowly behind them leaving them some privacy.

From behind them Kori could hear Gar saying Rachel looked beautiful and Kori had to agree. Rachel was in a stunning midnight purple halter dress that had ruffles at the top and flowed to her knees. She had on some nude lipstick and light makeup.

Gar had cleaned up nicely too. He was in a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark forest green button down. His blonde hair was pushed back slightly leaving his forehead showing compared to when he had his hair flopping around in his eyes.

Kori got herself comfortable on the limos black leather seats. Gar was fooling around with the controller liking to open and close the moon roof. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the drivers irritated glances and heard his loud sighs of annoyance.

Rachel was aware of her boyfriends immaturity, but this was just downright embarrassing. She snatched the controller from his hand and lightly slapped his arm. He just gave her a goofy grin. She just rolled her eyes and turned to Kori who was looking out the window.

"We're almost there." Rachel stated. Kori flicked her eyes towards Rachel before looking back out the window.

"Really? I wonder what it'll be like." Kori wondered to herself. Rachel hopped off her seat and sat next to Kori.

"Come on, you'll have fun."

Kori just stared at her. Rachel smiled and patted Kori's leg, "Just don't worry about it. Besides I think you'll capture the eyes of a certain man whose last name is Grayson."

Kori huffed and crossed her arms. She had no idea why Rachel had to keep rubbing the fact that her long time crush, not to mention a little bit out of her league, was going to be there. For all she was concerned he could care less at who was there unless he knew them personally. Although a small part of her hoped he would remember her from third grade. They weren't exactly friends he was just the kid who teamed up with Kitten to make her year horrible. She never saw him the next year, due to the fact that Bruce Wayne adopted him.

Kori closed her eyes and leaned into the seat. She tried to brush away her nerves, but they keep her mind thinking. She knew he was single, although she doubted not for long. He had quite a reputation of being a player. His latest disaster in her opinion was said girl who made her life hell throughout grade school and high school, Kitten.

She remembered how she spat out her orange juice when Rachel handed her the morning paper. Kori didn't think Richard would've been that desperate to go out with _her. _Kittens hair was so thin, and Kori humorously let herself believe it was because of all the hair dying she did.

Rachel busted out laughing when Kori told her so. Much to Kori's surprise Rachel never tried to pursue her into not liking him. Rachel was actually very supportive and it sometimes made Kori wonder if she was hiding something.

The limo slowed to a stop. Gar hopped off his seat so fast he bumped his head on the roof of the car. Kori could have sworn she heard the driver mutter something like, "Serves him right."

"Slow down." Rachel scolded. Gar apologized. He got out of the car holding open the door and offered his hand to Rachel. She got out of the car smiling for the cameras. Kori hadn't realized it was such a popular event, but if rich people would be there why wouldn't it? Kori reached for Gar's hand and thanked him as she stepped out of the car. He closed the door behind her. The limo drove away allowing the next limo to pull out.

The three posed for a quick picture before walking to the entrance. The line wasn't that bad considering they had invitations to the opening. Kori asked where they came from, but Gar and Rachel dodged the question by always changing the subject.

Kori walked into the club looking at everything. The dance floor was huge. There was a DJ set up in a corner and there was a fairly nice stage. To the right was a Bar that ran along the wall. Round tables and a couple of booths were off to the left. Kori scanned the crowd and sighed with relief that he wasn't here. Although a part of her wished he was. Maybe Rachel was joking, but Kori knew her friend wouldn't do that.

Kori pushed every thought about him out of her mind. Tonight she just wanted to have a nice Fourth of July, and what a better way to do that than a club opening. Rachel and Gar walked off to the dance floor and Kori smiled as she watched them dance together. She didn't want to seem like a lonely girl so she made her way to the bar.

"What can I get you, Miss?" The bartender questioned. Kori was startled at his physical appearance. He was cute, with his shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kori realized she was staring and laughed nervously.

"Um, I'll have a Blue Lagoon." Kori said placing her clutch on the counter.

The bartender smiled, "Nice choice."

It was one of Kori's favorites next to Tequila Sunrise. She liked the fruity drinks just because it added flavor, so it didn't feel too strong.

"I'll have a Seven and Seven." Kori looked to her right and her face lifted, but soon dropped. He was standing right there. Kori's mind raced what should she do? Before she could mentally address herself further Richard looked at her.

He gave her a charming smile, "Do you mind." He gestured to the empty seat next to her. Her mind screamed yes, but her heart told her otherwise.

"Not at all." She said kindly. The bartender set her drink down and motioned to Richard, "Just one sec." Richard nodded and took a seat. Kori liked that he was at least not impatient like most famous people were, or at least made out to seem.

Kori took a sip of her drink and relished the taste. Richard was staring at her with a fascinated expression. Most girls just held their drink for an occupation.

Kori set down her empty glass. She looked over at Richard who was looking at her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I guess I was thirsty." She said laughing nervously knowing that wasn't the real reason. Richard felt his heart leap at the noise. He grinned; maybe she was the girl he was looking for. He had to admit she looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. True he was known as a player, but he had told his friends he didn't want the charade to go on forever. Of course he wasn't ready to settle down, but he wanted something in his live be somewhat stable.

The bartender placed his drink in front of him, "Thanks. The lady over here'll take a Caribbean Breeze."

He gave her a sly smile, one that she happily returned. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. Richard took a fairly large sip of his drink before he placed it back down on the counter. Kori fumbled on what to say, how could it be that she always wanted to talk to him yet when she gets the chance she can't think of anything. Thankfully Richard saved her from the setting silence.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you sitting here alone?" He asked looking at her. Kori flushed and reminded herself he probably said that to all the ladies. She couldn't help but want to protect herself from the said player, even if he was her fantasy crush.

"How do you know that you didn't just sit in my date's seat?" Kori retorted. Richard laughed lightly.

"Maybe because you told me yourself it wasn't occupied."

"Oh." Kori muttered and gracefully accepted her new drink. She looked around for Rachel and spotted her making her way over to her with Gar at her side. Kori smiled and waved to them bracing herself.

"Kori I see you've met my cousin." Rachel acknowledged letting the simple fact slip. Kori spat out her drink and wiped her mouth. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide.

"What." Kori nearly screamed not caring she was making a total embarrassment out of herself. Rachel just laughed and took a seat next to her.

"How do you think we got tickets?" Rachel asked.

Kori looked from Richard's amused face to Rachel's innocent look. "I—I-I What?"

Kori sat there feeling dumbfounded not knowing what to say. Her best friend knew she liked this guy, yet she couldn't spare her a tiny detail that he was her cousin. Kori hopped off her seat and headed to the dance floor to blow off her steam.

Rachel sipped her Electric Long Island Iced Tea, "You better head out to the dance floor."

Richard shook his head, "Not until you tell me what just happened."

She sighed, "Fine. That girl you were just talking with happens to be my best friend. You might know her, her name is Kori Anders."

'Kori Anders, Hmm, that name sounds familiar.' Richard thought. Out loud he settled with, "Is that supposed to mean something."

Rachel glared, "Jerk." With that she headed to a table. Gar shook his head at Richard. "Don't you remember third grade?"

Richard didn't have the chance to respond, because Gar turned and left leaving Richard to sit there and think over what just happened.

'Third grade? What the hell.' He shook his head and headed to the dance floor to look for Kori. He spotted her dancing with a blond haired guy. Richard tightened his hands into fists as he watched the guy roam his hands up and down Kori's sides. Kori's eyes were closed as she danced with the beat. Richard stepped in and glared at the guy, who easily backed off assuming he was touching someone's territory.

Richard didn't speak instead he pretended to be the blonde hair guy and let his hands roam her sides. He couldn't ignore the spark he felt when he touched her. Kori must have felt it too because she opened her eyes and pushed herself off of him when she noticed who she was dancing with.

"What were you doing?" She asked looking at him. Richard grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Dancing with the most beautiful woman."

"You don't even know me." Kori said leaning in to his touch. She could play his game, but she wouldn't be his next thing.

"No? I believe you're Kori Anders the girl I spent my time torturing because I didn't want to let the feelings I felt for you show." Richard murmured in her ear as he recalled his third grade year.

Kori gasped, "You remember."

He nodded his head, "It wasn't something I'm proud of, by the way."

Kori pulled back and grinned, "Clearly it couldn't have been since you had feelings for me. Which were what, if you don't mind me asking?"

He shrugged, "It's been to long I don't remember."

Kori narrowed her eyes and began to walk off. He was such a jerk! Then again what did she expect for all she knew he thought of her as a nobody.

"Kori." He called out as he ran after her. She didn't stop instead she picked up her drink and sipped it. What did she think? That tonight would be perfect, that she would meet Richard Grayson for the first time since forever and expect him to be all nice.

He touched her arm, "What I meant was it's been too long to remember the feelings I had for you, but if you'd let me I'd like to remember."

She crossed her arms, "Why do you think I'd give you the chance?"

His eyes were sincere, "I know this sounds crazy, but I feel a connection with you. Even if we hardly know each well. Just tonight when you laughed my heart skipped a beat and when you walked away my heart ached. Kori I want to know you, please let me get to know you." He pleaded.

Did he really want to cross this bridge? Richard never opened up his heart to anyone, so why was he jumping it with Kori. He never thought he could feel like this, not after his parents died. He wanted this chance and he wouldn't give it up not until she accepted. He felt the connection and he hoped she did to otherwise he was setting himself up for heartbreak. There was no denying the attraction they felt for each other. To any stranger that caught a glimpse of them together they would think they'd been together forever.

Kori's eyes softened as she looked at him. It was true that they just met, sort of, but she felt like she knew him her whole life. Which is crazy considering they hadn't even talk much tonight. Maybe she should give him the chance, but a part of her wasn't sure. Did he wanna think of her as his next thing or did he really mean what he was saying.

"I'll give you your chance, but don't make me regret it." Kori said. Richard grinned and took her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles.

"I won't disappoint you." He promised. Kori turned and took a seat on an empty chair. Richard stood beside her.

"Did I tell you I loved your dress?" He said with a charming smile.

"No, but I think you just did." Kori responded.

He grinned, "So Kori, what do you do?"

Kori shrugged slightly, "I've modeled on occasions."

"Really?" He asked surprised. Kori nodded.

"I've never seen you."

"Maybe that's because you've had some girl on your arm to even notice." Kori replied back coolly.

Richard placed a hand to his heart, "Ouch. I guess I deserve that though."

"I must ask my curiosity is killing me, why haven't you been seen with a girl recently." Kori asked hoping it wasn't a personal question.

Richard sighed, "I'm tired of them to be honest. I just want someone who likes me for me, you now?"

"I think I do." Kori whispered.

"You should because I was hoping that girl I just described would be you." Richard announced. Kori looked flustered.

"Me?" She asked hoping she heard right. Richard nodded and Kori smiled.

"Hey, there's going to be this cool firework show tonight, you think you're up for it?" Richard asked. Kori smiled at his attempt to hide the fact that he was asking her out.

"I think I am." Kori said.

Richard smiled, "Good."

**A/N:**

**I have another version of this, f you'd like me to post it let me know!**

** If you want to know what Kori and Rachel's dresses looked like they're on my profile. **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this. If the club scenery seems off that's because I'm under age and I've never been to one. Also I looked up the drinks and here are the continents in each.**

**Blue Lagoon: Lemonade, Cherry, and Vodka**

**Tequila Sunrise: Grenadine, Orange Juice, and Tequila**

**Seven and Seven: Whiskey and Seven Up**

**Electric Long Island Iced Tea: Coca Cola, Gin, Sweet and Sour Mix, Tequila, Triple Sec, and Vodka.**

**Caribbean Breeze: Vodka, Cranberry Juice, Pineapple Juice, Coconut Rum **

**Again, Happy Fourth of July!**

**Please Review, I'd like to know if you liked it or not and let me know if you want me to post the second version.**


	2. Version 2

**Happy Fourth of July, Everyone!**

**Sparks: A One-shot**

**Summary: Sparks is having its grand opening and Kori feels like the third wheel as Rachel drags her there with her boyfriend. Kori can't deny that she wants to meet a certain millionaire when Rachel hints at here that he may be there.**

**Changes appear after beginning, sort of in the middle.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Come on Kori get your butt up." Rachel complained as she nudged Kori, her roommate, for the umpteenth time. Kori groaned and flipped onto her stomach and placed her pillow of her head. Rachel glared at her and tried to yank the pillow off her head, but Kori tightened her grasp. Rachel rolled her eyes in impatience.

"It's already noon we have to get ready." Rachel exclaimed. Kori snorted under her pillow and mumbled something that Rachel couldn't catch due to the pillow muffling the words.

Rachel stood up from the edge of the bed, "Fine we'll go without you." Rachel slowly walked to the door knowing Kori would give up the act soon. Just as she thought Kori sat up. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were shut due to the light. Kori blinked her eyes to get used to the light and glanced at Rachel before hopping off the bed.

"I've already said you can go without me. I don't want to be the third wheel." Kori muttered going to her mirror. She picked up her purple brush and brushed the knots in her hair.

Rachel crossed her arms, "Kori you won't be the third wheel. Don't worry I'm sure you'll have guys on your arm the moment we walk through the doors."

"Because that's what I want." Kori said sarcastically. Rachel walked over to her and took the brush out of her hands and placed it on the dresser. Rachel placed her hands on Kori's shoulders from the back and lightly pushed her out of the room.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Kori asked feeling a little grumpy. She didn't want to go out to the club opening. The place was called 'Sparks' and from what Kori was hearing it was supposed to be the newest hot thing that everyone was going to.

"You my friend are going to take a shower while I make us some breakfast." Rachel replied. Kori stood in the middle of the hallway. Rachel nodded at her and walked downstairs. Kori frowned and slumped her shoulders and glared at the bathroom door. Sighing in defeat she went and took a much needed shower to take off the stress she could feel building up inside her.

Kori emerged from the bathroom in a fresh outfit that she had no doubt she'd be changing for later tonight. Her damp hair fell about half a foot past her shoulders in cascaded waves. Kori could smell the aroma of pancakes and sausage. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. Quickly she made her way downstairs to find Rachel and her boyfriend, Gar, talking at the table.

"Hey Gar." Kori greeted grabbing herself a plate. She grabbed two pancakes and one sausage patty. She pulled out a chair and sat with them. Gar nodded at her, he was going to say hey, but stopped when Rachel kicked him in the leg. She had told him not to talk with his mouth full. Gar looked slightly sheepish.

When Gar swallowed his food he looked to Kori, "So you excited for tonight?"

Kori groaned, "Don't remind me."

"It won't be that bad." Gar tried to reason. Rachel nodded in agreement. Kori just rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast.

Rachel stood and placed her empty plate in the sink. She turned the water on and rinsed it off before placing it in the dishwasher. "I hear a certain someone is going to be there."

Kori looked up and glared slightly at Rachel, "Just stop there. I don't really need you telling me."

Rachel grinned, "I thought you always wanted to meet him."

Blushing slightly Kori picked up a nearby magazine, "Please. Why would I want to meet a rich snob guy who thinks he can get anyone just because he has millions of dollars?"

"Whatever you say Kori, but my advice, dress up nice." Rachel smirked and headed to the living room where Gar retreated to after he finished off his meal. Kori smiled and headed upstairs not bothering to finish her food.

'What to wear?' Kori thought to herself. She pulled out some party dress choices, but she wasn't sure which one was appropriate for the opening. Choice A was a sleeveless black dress with a nice floral pattern on it. Choice B was an emerald green dress that had one sleeve and stopped mid thigh. Choice C was a simple blue dress with spaghetti straps.

Kori pursed her lips and stared at the three dresses before making her choice. She decided to go with the black dress. It wasn't simple but it wasn't anything to drastic. She picked up the other two and placed them back in her closet.

About three hours later Rachel and Gar announced they'd be back since they were going out for an early lunch. They didn't want to drink on an empty stomach, but they didn't want to be full either. Kori denied their offer saying she could come with. She didn't want to intrude especially since she'd be going with them later tonight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kori, you ready?" Rachel yelled from downstairs. Kori glance at her clock, 5:54. She responded she'd be down in a minute. Looking in the mirror for the last time, Kori walked down the stairs. Her black peep toed shoes clacking against the wood flooring. Rachel gasped lightly when she saw Kori.

"I see you took my advice." She sounded amused. Kori blushed and held her clutch in her left hand. Her hair was waved slightly but it didn't look curly. Her eyes were Smokey eyed. Consisting of a dark emerald and dark grey eye shadow. She walked over to Rachel and looked around.

"Where's Gar?" Kori asked in confusion. Rachel shook her head.

"He's dealing with the limo driver." She said as if it was the most naturalist thing to say. Kori widened her eyes.

"We're going in a limo." Kori looked as if she was about to jump up and down. Rachel quirked an eyebrow.

"Calm down there. Gar wanted this to be a night to remember so he got us one. As long as I don't have to pay it, but I'm pretty sure Gar will be asking to borrow some money." Rachel frowned slightly not liking to lie to her friend. Kori laughed and patted her on the back thinking she was frowning because of the Gar statement.

Gar opened the door and walked in, "We're all set, you girls ready?"

Kori and Rachel nodded and walked out the door. Gar grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked down the driveway together. Kori followed slowly behind them leaving them some privacy.

From behind them Kori could hear Gar saying Rachel looked beautiful and Kori had to agree. Rachel was in a stunning midnight purple halter dress that had ruffles at the top and flowed to her knees. She had on some nude lipstick and light makeup.

Gar had cleaned up nicely too. He was in a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark forest green button down. His blonde hair was pushed back slightly leaving his forehead showing compared to when he had his hair flopping around in his eyes.

Kori got herself comfortable on the limos black leather seats. Gar was fooling around with the controller liking to open and close the moon roof. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the drivers irritated glances and heard his loud sighs of annoyance.

Rachel was aware of her boyfriends immaturity, but this was just downright embarrassing. She snatched the controller from his hand and lightly slapped his arm. He just gave her a goofy grin. She just rolled her eyes and turned to Kori who was looking out the window.

"We're almost there." Rachel stated. Kori flicked her eyes towards Rachel before looking back out the window.

"Really? I wonder what it'll be like." Kori wondered to herself. Rachel hopped off her seat and sat next to Kori.

"Come on, you'll have fun."

Kori just stared at her. Rachel smiled and patted Kori's leg, "Just don't worry about it. Besides I think you'll capture the eyes of a certain man whose last name is Grayson."

Kori huffed and crossed her arms. She had no idea why Rachel had to keep rubbing the fact that her long time crush, not to mention a little bit out of her league, was going to be there. For all she was concerned he could care less at who was there unless he knew them personally. Although a small part of her hoped he would remember her from third grade. They weren't exactly friends he was just the kid who teamed up with Kitten to make her year horrible. She never saw him the next year, due to the fact that Bruce Wayne adopted him.

Kori closed her eyes and leaned into the seat. She tried to brush away her nerves, but they keep her mind thinking. She knew he was single, although she doubted not for long. He had quite a reputation of being a player. His latest disaster in her opinion was said girl who made her life hell throughout grade school and high school, Kitten.

She remembered how she spat out her orange juice when Rachel handed her the morning paper. Kori didn't think Richard would've been that desperate to go out with _her. _Kittens hair was so thin, and Kori humorously let herself believe it was because of all the hair dying she did.

Rachel busted out laughing when Kori told her so. Much to Kori's surprise Rachel never tried to pursue her into not liking him. Rachel was actually very supportive and it sometimes made Kori wonder if she was hiding something.

The limo slowed to a stop. Gar hopped off his seat so fast he bumped his head on the roof of the car. Kori could have sworn she heard the driver mutter something like, "Serves him right."

"Slow down." Rachel scolded. Gar apologized. He got out of the car holding open the door and offered his hand to Rachel. She got out of the car smiling for the cameras. Kori hadn't realized it was such a popular event, but if rich people would be there why wouldn't it? Kori reached for Gar's hand and thanked him as she stepped out of the car. He closed the door behind her. The limo drove away allowing the next limo to pull out.

The three posed for a quick picture before walking to the entrance. The line wasn't that bad considering they had invitations to the opening. Kori asked where they came from, but Gar and Rachel dodged the question by always changing the subject.

Kori walked into the club looking at everything. The dance floor was huge. There was a DJ set up in a corner and there was a fairly nice stage. To the right was a Bar that ran along the wall. Round tables and a couple of booths were off to the left. Kori scanned the crowd and sighed with relief that he wasn't here. Although a part of her wished he was. Maybe Rachel was joking, but Kori knew her friend wouldn't do that.

Kori pushed every thought about him out of her mind. Tonight she just wanted to have a nice Fourth of July, and what a better way to do that than a club opening. Rachel and Gar walked off to the dance floor and Kori smiled as she watched them dance together. She didn't want to seem like a lonely girl so she made her way to the bar.

"What can I get you, Miss?" The bartender questioned. Kori was startled at his physical appearance. He was cute, with his shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kori realized she was staring and laughed nervously.

"Um, I'll have a Blue Lagoon." Kori said placing her clutch on the counter.

The bartender smiled, "Nice choice."

It was one of Kori's favorites next to Tequila Sunrise. She liked the fruity drinks just because it added flavor, so it didn't feel too strong.

"I'll have a Seven and Seven." Kori looked to her right and her face lifted, but soon dropped. He was standing right there. Kori's mind raced what should she do? Before she could mentally address herself further Richard looked at her.

He gave her a charming smile, "Do you mind." He gestured to the empty seat next to her. Her mind screamed yes, but her heart told her otherwise.

"Not at all." She said kindly. The bartender set her drink down and motioned to Richard, "Just one sec." Richard nodded and took a seat. Kori liked that he was at least not impatient like most famous people were, or at least made out to seem.

Kori took a sip of her drink and relished the taste. Richard was staring at her with a fascinated expression. Most girls just held their drink for an occupation.

Kori set down her empty glass. She looked over at Richard who was looking at her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I guess I was thirsty." She said laughing nervously knowing that wasn't the real reason. Richard felt his heart leap at the noise. He grinned; maybe she was the girl he was looking for. He had to admit she looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. True he was known as a player, but he had told his friends he didn't want the charade to go on forever. Of course he wasn't ready to settle down, but he wanted something in his live be somewhat stable.

The bartender placed his drink in front of him, "Thanks. The lady over here'll take a Caribbean Breeze."

He gave her a sly smile, one that she happily returned. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. Richard took a fairly large sip of his drink before he placed it back down on the counter. Kori fumbled on what to say, how could it be that she always wanted to talk to him yet when she gets the chance she can't think of anything. Thankfully Richard saved her from the setting silence.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you sitting here alone?" He asked looking at her. Kori flushed and reminded herself he probably said that to all the ladies. She couldn't help but want to protect herself from the said player, even if he was her fantasy crush.

"How do you know that you didn't just sit in my date's seat?" Kori retorted. Richard laughed lightly.

"Maybe because you told me yourself it wasn't occupied."

"Oh." Kori muttered and gracefully accepted her new drink. She looked around for Rachel and spotted her making her way over to her with Gar at her side. Kori smiled and waved to them bracing herself.

"Kori I see you've met my cousin." Rachel acknowledged letting the simple fact slip. Kori spat out her drink and wiped her mouth. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide.

"What." Kori nearly screamed not caring she was making a total embarrassment out of herself. Rachel just laughed and took a seat next to her.

"How do you think we got tickets?" Rachel asked.

Kori threw a small smile in Richard's direction, "Excuse us." She grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her to the bathroom. Rachel held her drink in her left hand hoping to not spill any on her dress.

"Kori I'm sorry." Rachel said once they stood in front of the mirrors.

"How could you do this? I just made a fool out of myself; a little warning would have been nice." Kori fumed. "Did you tell him to go over there and talk to me?"

Rachel looked at Kori sharply, "Of course not!"

Kori crossed her arms, "How do I know that you're not lying?"

"You won't you're just going to have to trust me." Rachel stated and placed her drinks on the sink counter. Kori turned and looked at herself in the mirror, she reached over and took a paper towel to wipe off her face.

"Well would you take a look at this place!" Victor exclaimed as he and Richard walked into the club. Richard was dressed in denim jeans and a dark red button down, while his friend sported a suit, although Richard told him it wasn't necessary to dress up.

Richard took off his shades and scanned the place, "Not bad."

Victor nodded his head in agreement, "Oh look there's Rae and Gar."

Richard followed his gaze and spotted his cousin and her boyfriend. He had gotten them invitations and he wondered who the third one was for. He walked over alone, since Victor stayed behind to chat with some ladies.

"Hey guys." Richard announced. The couple looked up from the booth they were sitting in to recover from there dancing.

"Dick, you came." Rachel said sounding a little surprised. Richard nodded.

"I said I was."

Smirking Rachel stated, "I know but you usually don't do the whole celebrity type things."

Shrugging Richard pulled up a chair, "True, but I feel like I need to be here."

"Why's that?" Gar asked confused.

"Beats me." Richard confessed. Rachel flicked her eyes over to the bar where Kori was sitting chatting with the bartender.

"Aren't you thirsty? Why don't you get a drink?" Rachel suggested. Richard looked over to the bar and his eyes caught on the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Her red hair was waved and her long legs showed in the dress she was wearing. Richard grinned.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sorry it took so long." Kori apologized as she took a seat next to Richard. He finished off his drink and was now sipping a club soda.

"It's fine." He said. Kori twirled her straw and looked over at Richard who was scanning the dance floor. Kori smiled.

"Dance with me." She hopped off the stool. Richard turned to look at her.

"Hmm," Richard muttered, smiling thoughtfully. "I didn't catch your name."

"Maybe I didn't want you to." Kori said coyly.

Richard stood from his stool, "If I impress you, you tell me your name."

"Deal." Kori smiled and took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Maybe when she told him her name he would remember her and be disgusted he was hanging out with her, but she shook off the thought.

When they reached the middle of the dance floor she calmed. Richard brought her in close and she felt light and carefree as the song changed to a slow song. Richard led the way and she followed, letting herself get lost in the music and his eyes.

A new song started and before she knew it Richard was heading back to the bar.

"So, it looks like you had fun." Richard smirked.

"I did." Kori agreed.

"Which means you have to tell me your name." Richard said.

"Kori." She muttered.

"Kori," Richard said and Kori's heart skipped a beat at the way it sounded coming from him. "I like it."

"Yeah?" Kori said laughing softly.

"Yeah, it fits you." Richard concluded. He only knew one Kori and that was such a long time ago and he hoped it wasn't her.

"Thanks." Kori said as she took a sip of her drink. He nodded and looked her over. She was beautiful, and her eyes were what brought him back to third grade, maybe it was her.

"I'm sorry." He announced. Kori looked over to him confused. "For third grade." He explained.

Kori swallowed and laughed, "It was a long time ago."

"I know, but I feel guilty." Richard confessed. Kori smiled and picked up her clutch. Richard gazed at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he watched her stand up. Kori grinned.

"I here there's suppose to be this super amazing firework show, you wanna join me?" She asked. Richard threw a fifty on the counter and headed out of the club with her.

"I think I'm up for it." Richard smiled and took Kori's hand and guided her to his car.

"Good." Kori stated.

**A/N: If you want to know what Kori and Rachel's dresses looked like they're on my profile. **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this. If the club scenery seems off that's because I'm under age and I've never been to one. Also I looked up the drinks and here are the continents in each.**

**Blue Lagoon: Lemonade, Cherry, and Vodka**

**Tequila Sunrise: Grenadine, Orange Juice, and Tequila**

**Seven and Seven: Whiskey and Seven Up**

**Electric Long Island Iced Tea: Coca Cola, Gin, Sweet and Sour Mix, Tequila, Triple Sec, and Vodka.**

**Caribbean Breeze: Vodka, Cranberry Juice, Pineapple Juice, Coconut Rum **

**Again, Happy Fourth of July!**

**Please Review, I'd like to know if you liked it or not. **

**P.S This is just a different version from the first one (let me know which one you like more)**


End file.
